Elemental
by VickyT36
Summary: Summer vacation has arrived and the young ninja are ready for fun. But when their parents leave to relax and unwind, they find themselves kidnapped by old enemies. Now the kids must use their new powers in order to save themselves till help comes.
1. Ninja Kids

**Hey readers, VickyT36 here with another ninjago fanfic, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Ninja Kids**

The kids of the Ninja team had grown from toddlers to kids.

Xavier, the son of Zane and Pixal was now 8-years-old, and so was Felicia, the daughter of Kai and Skylor.

The twins, Nina and Eric Walker, the kids of Nya and Jay were 7, and was their cousin Charlie, Kai and Skylor's son.

Obsidian or "Siddie", the daughter of Cole and Opal was 6-years-old, and so was Lydia Garmadon, the daughter of Lloyd and Harumi.

Nina had brown hair in a bobcut, freckles, and wore a blue t-shirt and black pants.

She was energetic, bubbly, and sweet.

Her brother, Eric, had curly black hair and wore a gray long sleeved shirt and blue pants.

He was very clever and practical.

Siddie had black hair in two pigtails, and wore a pink t-shirt and black jumper dress.

She was caring and strong.

Xavier had silver skin and hair with blue eyes.

He wore a blue and white sweater and khaki pants.

He was really brainy but very friendly.

Felicia had brown hair in a ponytail, and wore a black shirt, red jacket, and red pants.

Her personality was friendly but a little feisty.

Her brother, Charlie had spiky red hair, and wore an orange shirt and blue jeans.

His personality was happy and playful.

And Lydia had blonde hair in a braid and green eyes.

She wore a green dress, glasses, and a green bow.

She was a nice shy girl.

They all enjoyed playing and hanging out together, and they enjoyed hearing stories about their parents past and battles with bad guys trying to take over Ninjago.

And they hoped that one day they'd have powers and go on adventures just like their parents.

**That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Summer Arrives

**Chapter 2: Summer Arrives **

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, but that's not exactly what will happen**

**Nuppa Nuppa: I'm glad**

**DonutGirl123: You're right, Lydia has Misako's hair style and glasses  
**

**Shimmer Puppy Lover: Thx**

**I am a Ninjago Fan: Thx, glad to hear that**

* * *

It was May 2nd in Ninjago, which meant it was the last day for the students. For the Ninja's kids, they were all in their elementary school classes, waiting for the final bell to ring. They couldn't wait to start their vacation, and spend their time having fun.

When the bell finally rang, all the kids flew out of their classrooms. The kids waited for each other outside by the school sign. Xavier and Felicia were the first to get out.

"Gee, I thought school would never end." said Felicia.

"Yeah, while I enjoyed taking in all the new information, I'm ready for a rest." Xavier told her.

"Hey, guys." called a voice.

Nina, Eric, and Charlie were walking to them.

"Hey bro, cuzes. How was your last day?" asked Felicia.

"It was fun, we played games." said Eric.

"And watched a movie." added Nina.

"Great way to end the year." declared Charlie.

"Here comes Siddie and Lydia." Xavier pipped up.

The two youngest members of their group were walking to them.

"Hi, guys. You ready to start our vacation?" asked Siddie.

"You bet." answered Felicia.

"Hey, our bus is here." Lydia informed.

The kids all got on, took their seats, and rode home.

"So any idea who'll look after us this summer?" Nina wondered.

Since all their parents had jobs the kids were left in the care of either three people; Dareth, who they called Uncle Dareth. Lydia grandma, Misako. The others called her Misako whole Lydia called her Grammy.

(Her maternal grandparents passed in a car accident a few years ago). Or Master Wu, who was like a second grandfather to the kids.

"Dareth's gonna watch us at my house." Xavier informed the others.

When the the bus stopped at Xavier's stop, all the kids got off.

Dareth stepped out of the house, when he heard the bus.

"Hey there, kiddos." he greeted.

"Hi, Uncle Dareth." the kids said back.

They all went in, and he served them a snack of chips and juice.

"So how was the last day of school?" he asked.

"It was fun, but summer will be even better." said Eric.

"I know. I can imagine it; the beach, BBQs, longer days." Dareth replied.

When the kids finished their snack, they played, and Dareth told them stories.

"And that kids, is how the Brown Ninja defeated Morro and the Preeminent." he finished.

"You know that story sounds different when Miss Nya tells it." Siddie whispered to Xavier.

He chuckled. Suddenly the unlocked, and opened.

"Well that'll be your parents." said Dareth.

Zane, Kai, Nya, Cole, and Harumi walked through the door.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Dareth. We came to pick up the kids." Harumi told them.

The kids ran up to their parent.

"Greetings, Dad." Xavier greeted Zane.

"Hello, Xavier." replied Zane.

"Hi, Dad." said Felicia.

"Hey." added Charlie.

"Hey, kids. How was the last day of school?" wondered Kai.

"Was good." they answered.

"Hi, Mom." Nina and Eric said together.

"Hi kids, did you have fun with Uncle Dareth?" she asked.

"You bet."

"Hi, Daddy." Siddie told Cole.

"Hey, sweetie. Good to see you." said Cole, picking her up.

"Hi, Mommy." Lydia told Harumi.

"There's my princess." Harumi told her.

They thanked Dareth for watching them, and they all went to their homes, and Dareth went back to his place.

* * *

Later that evening, the parents talked about something very important. Now that summer vacation had arrived, they had to figure out what to do with their kids. All of them had full time jobs, and it wouldn't be fair to have Dareth, Misako, and Master Wu watch them all day.

"Perhaps, we could simply change our hours." Zane suggested to Pixal.

"Well I suppose." she replied.

"I only have one summer class twice a week, and it starts at 9:00 and ends at 10:15." Zane explained.

"And when you get back, I could go into Borg Industries." Pixal told him.

At Kai and Skylor's house, they were discussing their plan on what to do with their kids.

"Well, I could bring the kids to the restaurant, and keep an eye on them there." Skylor suggested.

"Yeah, that could work. And I could get off a little early, and take them off." Kai told her.

Jay and Nya were just discussing their plan.

"Maybe we could take turns going into work. You go in one day, I stay with the kids, and then I go in, and you stay home." suggested Nya.

"That sounds like a plan." replied Jay.

"So any idea what we'll do about Siddie, Cole?" asked Opal.

"Well, I could work every other day." he suggested.

"And I'm sure Nurse Rachet will let me cut my hours back and give me a couple days off."

It was slightly easier for Lloyd and Harumi since they worked mostly from their house. But still watching and entertaining a 6-year-old while trying to do work was still going to be difficult.

But the Ninja had faced many enemies before, how hard could this be?

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Overworked Parents

**Chapter**** 3: Overworked Parents **

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, glad you're excited**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Thx, and you're welcome**

**I am a Ninjago Fan: I'm glad**

* * *

About two weeks into summer vacation, while the kids were having fun, staying up late, sleeping in, watching TV, and playing with each other. However their parents were starting to get a little tired.

One Tuesday morning, Nya and Jay were asleep in their bed, when Nina and Eric burst in and jumped on their bed.

"Mom, Dad, get up, it's morning." said Nina.

"It's time to start the new day." added Eric.

The two slowly opened their eyes.

"Kids...(yawns), what time is it?" asked Jay.

Nina looked over at their clock.

"It's 6:55."

"(Sighs), well we have to get up in five minutes anyway, so we might as well get up now." replied Nya.

They slowly got out of bed, and it was Jay's turn to go into work.

"Have you kids had breakfast yet?" he wondered.

"No." answered Eric.

"I'll get you guys some cereal." Nya replied.

"Thanks, Mom." The two said.

* * *

In the kitchen, the twins ate their cereal, while Nya put on a pot of coffee.

"Oh, Mom don't forget they're coming at noon." reminded Nina.

"Who's coming?" asked Nya.

"Our friends, you and Dad said we could have them over." Eric replied.

They noticed Nya seemed to groan a little, but quickly put on a smile.

"All right. No problem."

"All right I gotta go. I'll see you guys this afternoon." said Jay.

He kissed Nya and on the lips, and his kids on the head.

"Bye, Jay." called Nya.

"Bye, Dad." said the twins.

When noon came around, Siddie, Xavier, Felicia, Charlie, and Lydia were dropped off at the house, and they all began playing with Nina and Eric.

* * *

They were all watching their favorite TV show, when Nya walked into the room.

"Kids I have some bills to pay, do you think you could play quietly for a while?" she asked.

"Sure Mom." replied Nina.

They left the living room, and went into the Nina and Eric's room, and played a board game. Hours later around 3:00, Jay came home, and other kids parents came.

"Hey, everyone." Nya greeted.

"Hey, sis. Hope the kids weren't too much trouble." said Kai.

"Oh no, they weren't. So you guys ready to go train?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Opal answered.

Opal had started taking fighting lessons from Master Wu from Cole's request. Just in case something happened, and he wasn't around, she'd know how to fight and protect herself.

"Kids let get going." called Zane.

The kids came out of Nina and Eric's room, and they all left Nya and Jay's house. They drove to the palace, where they dropped the kids off to be watched by Misako.

"Now you're all going to be good for Misako, right?" asked Pixal.

"We will, Mom." answered Xavier, and all the kids agreed.

"Don't worry, the kids will be fine." Misako assured them.

The parents said goodbye, and left to go train.

"So who'd like a snack?" she asked the kids.

"We do, Grammy." Lydia spoke up.

They were led into the kitchen, where they ate milk and cookies, and when they finished they went to play in Lydia's room.

"Hey guys, what do you think our parents are doing?" wondered Siddie.

"I bet they're kicking butt." replied Charlie.

* * *

At their training grounds, everyone was hard at work. The kicked, punched, dodged, practiced balance, and the main Ninja practiced Spinjitzu.

"Good practice, students." complimented Master Wu.

"(Pants), thanks, Master." replied Lloyd.

"So how're the kids doing?"

"Oh, they're fine. Just little balls of energy." Harumi added.

"Well I know you should be getting back to them, so I won't keep you. See you all next week." said Master Wu.

They said goodbye, and drove back to get the kids.

* * *

Feeling too tired to fix dinner, the families just ordered take-out. By 8:00 the adults were completely exhausted, but still had things to do, and the kids noticed.

"Hey, Mom, Dad will you play Ninja Face-off with me?" asked Xavier, holding his favorite video game.

"Sorry, Xavier. Not tonight." replied Zane.

"Maybe tomorrow night." Added Pixal.

"Okay." Said Xavier, and he went to play his game himself.

* * *

"Dad, Mom, were wondering if you'd tell us a story before bed?" asked Felicia.

"The one where you guys were in the Tournament of Elements." clarified Charlie.

"I'm afraid not kids. We have bills to catch up on." said Skylor.

"But we'd be happy to give you an extra hug and kiss." Kai offered.

"Okay." the two replied together.

* * *

"So you're gonna ask Mom, while I go ask Dad." Eric told Nina.

"Right." she replied.

Eric went to Jay who was looking over things for work.

"Hey, Dad I was wondering could we go to the arcade tomorrow?" he wondered.

"What?" asked Jay, distracted.

"The arcade tomorrow, can we go?"

"(Yawns), I don't know, son. We'll see." Jay answered.

But Eric didn't have a good feeling about that answer. Nina went to Nya, who was going over her planner.

"Mom, do you think Eric and I could go to the arcade tomorrow?" she asked.

"Uh, maybe Nina." Nya replied.

The twins met back in their room.

"I don't think we're going." Nina told her brother.

"Me neither." Eric told her.

* * *

"Mama, where's Daddy?" Siddie asked Opal as she did dishes.

"He's on the couch, Siddie." Opal answered.

Siddie hurried over to the couch, where Cole was lying down, with the newspaper over his face. Siddie jumped up, and landed on his stomach.

"(Groans), what the...Siddie?"

"Hi, Daddy, let's play."

"Sorry, sweetie. Daddy's a little too tired to play right now." Cole replied.

"Okay." Siddie replied, as she got off him.

Then she went back to her room.

* * *

Lydia walked into her parents' office, where they had just finished up their work.

"Mommy, Daddy you want to watch TV?" she asked them.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to turn in early tonight, Lydia." Lloyd told her.

"I'm sure if you ask Grammy Misako, she'll watch TV with you." Harumi added.

"Okay. Goodnight." replied Lydia, and she went to find her grandma.

**That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Yep, that's what's happening, and thx**

**I am a Ninjago Fan: You got that right**

* * *

A couple days later, the kids met up at the park.

"I don't know about you guys, but my parents have been really tired lately." Siddie mentioned.

"So have ours, Mom and Dad can't concentrate." agreed Eric.

"I'm sensing that I'm just a disturbance to my parents." Xavier mentioned.

"There's gotta be some way we can fix this." said Lydia.

"What we need is is a place where we can hang out, but be out of their hair." thought Charlie.

"Like a clubhouse." suggested Felicia.

"Good idea, Felicia. But where would it be?" asked Nina.

The kids thought about it, and then Xavier got an idea.

"I got it. We can use the Destiny's Bounty."

"Our parents' old ship?" questioned Lydia.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked.

"That's a pretty good idea, Xavier. Our parents don't use it anymore, and we know right where it is." agreed Felicia.

Soon all the kids agreed, and they all hurried to the Destiny's Bounty.

Once their parents had settled into their new lives, they had the Destiny's Bounty docked by the beach. They went aboard, and went to the dining area of the ship.

"So now that we're here what do we do?" wondered Eric.

"Well clubs usual have a leader, a special password to get in, a vow that the people take once they get in, and special clothes." Nina told everyone.

"While that's true, Nina. First we need a name for our club." reminded Xavier.

"Hmm, how about we call it the Secret Ninjago Ninja Club?" Lydia suggested.

"Good name, Lydia." complimented Charlie.

"Yeah, and for short we can call it the SNNC." added Siddie.

"So now that we have a name, who's gonna be the leader?" wondered Eric.

The kids all began voicing opinions on why they should be the leader, when they stopped.

"Okay, this isn't going anywhere." admitted Nina.

"Yeah well since having a clubhouse was Felicia's idea she should be a leader." said Siddie.

"And since it was Xavier's idea to have our club here he should also be one." added Charlie.

"That makes sense, since they're the oldest." reminded Nina.

"Okay, I'm willing to share a role as leader, what about you Xavier?" asked Felicia.

"Not at all." Xavier replied.

"So we have our leaders, what should we wear for our club?" asked Lydia.

"Since it's a ninja club, let's make hoods. Like our parents wore." said Felicia.

"Cool. And I think we should be getting back now." said Charlie.

"He's right. We better get home. Tonight I'll think up a vow we'll take." Xavier told the others.

"And I'll think up a password." said Felicia.

They all left the Destiny's Bounty, and went to their homes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kryptarium Prison it was dinner time, and all the inmates were let out of their cells to go to the cafeteria. At one table sat the Sons of Garmadon, a group that had resurrected the evil form of Lord Garmadon a few years back.

"This food stinks." complained Killow.

"I know, so do the restrooms." agreed Luke.

"And it's all those stupid Ninja's fault." complained another member.

"While they're out there with their little brats, we're in here wasting away."

"Well I think it's time we change that." Ultraviolet told her colleagues.

"What do you mean, Ultraviolet?"

"Meet me on the basketball court during yard time." Ultraviolet told them.

On the court Ultraviolet told the other members of her plan to escape.

"I've already started digging a tunnel in my cell. Killow can finish it off, and then we'll be free."

"But what do we do when we get out?" wondered Luke.

"I say we get revenge on those pesky Ninja." suggested Killow.

"Yes, but how?" asked another member.

"Well that's the best way to get revenge on someone?" Ultraviolet asked them.

The other members didn't say anything.

"(Groans), you hurt the ones close to them."

Everyone realized that was the best way.

"And since the Ninja are parents now, imagine how distraught they'll be if something were to happen to their little bundles of joy." said Luke.

"Now that we have a plan let's get to it." Ultraviolet declared.

* * *

The next day, the kids met back at the Destiny's Bounty.

"Do we have our hoods?" asked Xavier, holding up the hood he made, which was white with a gray tie around it.

All the others held up their hoods.

Felicia's was red with a dark red tie around it, Nina's was blue was a dark blue tie, Eric's hood was silver with a black tie, Charlie's was orange with an amber tie, Siddie's hood was black pink with a black tie, and Lydia's was green with a light green tie.

"Good."

"And the password for the club is "Ninja never quit"." said Felicia.

"Good one, sis." complimented Charlie.

"And I came up with a vow. First I'll give it to Felicia, then she'll give it to me, and then I'll give it to you guys." said Xavier.

"Felicia, raise your right hand."

She did.

"Do you swear to be clever, strong, and compassionate, and always remember what a ninja stands for?" he asked.

"I do." Felicia replied.

"Then put on your hood, and say what you are."

Felicia pulled the hood over her head, and said, "I'm the Red Ninja."

Felicia then read the oath to him.

"I do." Xavier replied, and he pulled on his hood.

"I'm the White Ninja."

He then asked the others the same thing, and they all answered,

"I do." And they all put on their hoods, and said what they were.

"I'm the Blue Ninja." said Nina.

"I'm the Silver Ninja." answered Eric.

"I'm the Orange Ninja." replied Charlie.

"I'm the Pink and Black Ninja." said Siddie.

"And I'm the Green Ninja." said Lydia.

"Now remember guys, we don't want to bother our parents now so this club will stay between us." Felicia told them.

"Right." they all said.

They agreed to keep their club a secret.

**That's chapter 4, plz review (A/N: the kids' hoods like their parents from seasons 7 and march of the oni)  
**


	5. Time Off

**Chapter 5: Time Off**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Calm down there**

**Jdizzle27634: Thx, and no he won't**

**King of Music 2019: It's okay, thx. And I hope we can discuss that**

* * *

Over the next couple of days, the kids met at the Destiny's Bounty.

"Okay, now that we're all here, this meeting is called to order." said Xavier, and he used a spoon as a mallet.

"So does anyone have anything they want to share?" asked Felicia.

"I got something." said Lydia.

"Go ahead, Lydia." encouraged Xavier.

"Something strange happened yesterday. I was dancing to my favorite song, when suddenly I broke a glass." she explained.

"You knocked it over?" wondered Eric.

"No, that's the weird part. A beam of green light shot out of my hand, and it broke the glass."

The kids were shocked at hearing that.

"You mean like your dad's elemental power?" wondered Xavier.

"Yeah." Lydia answered.

"That's a coincidence cause Nina and I had a similar experience." Eric piped up.

"What happened?" questioned Felicia.

"Last night I was brushing my teeth, and when I turned the water back on, it seemed that the water followed my every movement." Eric told.

"And when I was getting dressed this morning, I shocked myself it was like lightening hit me." added Nina.

"Weird something like that happened to me too." said Siddie.

She told her friends how she broke her toy car, and all she did was just squeeze it a little.

Xavier mentioned that his hands felt really cold this morning, despite it being summer. And Felicia told them how when she was cooling off under a fan, the body cooled down, but her hands didn't.

They felt really hot, almost boiling.

"And when I touched Felicia my hands got hot too." Charlie told them.

The kids were quiet, until they got looks of realizations on their faces.

"Guys...do you think?" wondered Lydia.

"But it couldn't be." said Xavier.

"But it looks like it is." replied Nina.

"There's only one way to find out." replied Eric.

"I'll go first." Xavier told them.

He closed his eyes, focused, and his hand began to get covered in frost.

Each one did the same, and got similar results. Felicia's hand burst into flames, Eric sprayed water from his hand. From Nina's hand shot out lightening. Charlie touched each off his friends, and was able to copy their powers.

Siddie stomped on the ground, and could feel the earth beneath her move. She also slammed her hands together, and they glowed orange, and she could lift the table by herself.

And Lydia could make green energy come from her hand.

"Guys, we have powers!" cheered Xavier.

And everyone cheered along with him.

* * *

Meanwhile the adults were at the monastery, and they just finished training. They all plopped down on the couches in their lounge room, their bodies aching.

"Geez, I can't feel my feet." complained Jay.

"We've done countless hours of training before, but none of them ever had us feeling like this." added Kai.

"That's because we're not just ninjas anymore, Kai. We're employed adults and parents." Zane informed.

"Well if you ask me, we could all use a little break." said Nya.

"I have to agree." agreed Harumi.

Master Wu and Misako stepped inside the room. Everyone quickly rose to their feet, and stood at attention.

"No need to stand, I know you're all exhausted." Master Wu told them.

But they didn't move, what if this was a test?

"He means it, you can sit back down." Misako confirmed.

And they all sat back down, breathing sighs of relief.

"Now, I know it's been difficult doing training now, since you have jobs, spouses, and children. But I'm impressed that you've been able to do it." Master Wu told them.

"Well it's a good way to keep in shape." said Opal.

"And we have to be ready in case there's another threat to Ninjago." replied Pixal.

"And you've all been working so hard, we have a surprise for you." said Misako.

"What is it, Mom?" wondered Lloyd.

Misako held out a brochure to him. Lloyd took it, and looked it over.

"Lotus Blossom Spa and Resort." he read.

He gave it to Harumi who opened it up.

"Ooh, pretty nice place. It has five stars." she said.

Cole took the brochure.

"Hey they got great restaurants."

"Let me see." said Opal.

She got it, and saw what the place offered.

"They have all kinds of spa treatments."

"And these rooms look great." said Jay, taking the brochure.

"And there's an exercise room, three pools, and even a game room." replied Nya.

"That sounds like a great place to relax." mentioned Zane.

"You said it." agreed Pixal.

"I'm glad you think so, because that's where we're all going." declared Master Wu.

"What?" asked Kai.

"I noticed you've all been working hard lately, so we're going to spend a good two weeks there." Wu explained.

"That sounds amazing." said Skylor.

"Except there's one thing." piped up Zane.

"What?" wondered Jay.

"What are we gonna do about the kids?"

"Oh, that's right."

"Well the resort does allow kids." said Nya.

"No, no this is your time off." Wu told them.

"Perhaps Dareth could look after them." suggested Pixal.

"He's coming along too, besides we already thought of what to do with the kids." Misako told them.

She handed them each another brochure. Upon seeing it, the adults smiled at each other.

* * *

Back with the kids, they were just leaving the Destiny's Bounty.

"I can't believe we have powers." said Nina.

"Me neither, I can't wait to tell Mama and Daddy." Siddie agreed.

But then the kids realized something.

"But they're still pretty tired and busy." reminded Charlie.

"Yeah, this would definitely cause a fuss." added Xavier.

"So what should we do?" wondered Felicia.

"Well, maybe we should wait. And when they relax we can tell them." suggested Eric.

"Good idea, bro." complimented Nina.

With their plan set, they all went home.

* * *

Upon getting home, each of the kids found out their parents needed to talk to them.

"So Xavier, your father and I will be going on a little retreat with the other adults." Pixal told her son.

"But what about us?" wondered Felicia, as she and Charlie listened to their parents.

"You kids are going here." Nya told Nina and Eric, handing them the brochure.

Siddie looked at the brochure, and saw that it was for a summer camp.

"You'll have fun, there's all kinds of activities, and you'll be with all your friends." Lloyd told Lydia.

"That does sound like fun." Xavier told his parents.

"How long would we be there?" asked Charlie.

"For two weeks. The same amount of time we'll be at the resort." answered Cole.

"Okay, I'll go." Lydia told her parents.

"Good, then we can all start packing we leave in three days." said Kai.

**That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Heading Out

**Chapter 6: Heading Out**

**Phetiamwantip: Yes they do**

**King of Music 2019: Thx**

**Shelberama: Thx very much, and thx for noticing**

* * *

The next day, the Ninja told their superiors that they were going to need some time off, to take their trip. Their bosses were glad to give them some time off to relax. At Kryptarium Prison, Cole was telling his co-workers about his trip.

"Whoa Lotus Blossom Resort, that place is really nice."

"I know, and it's gonna be a great next two weeks. Just me, the wife, and our friends." Cole told them.

"But what about your little girl?"

"Siddie and her friends are going to summer camp while we're glad." he explained.

Little did he know, one of the Sons of Garmadon overheard Cole, and quickly went to tell the others.

"They're going to be alone?" asked Ultraviolet.

"I overheard the former Earth Ninja say the kids are going to a summer camp."

"Perfect, as soon as we get out of here, we'll put our plan into action." she sneered.

That night, the Sons of Garmadon snuck out of their cells, and went to Ultraviolet's cell. They snuck out through a tunnel behind a poster, and crawled through.

They crawled through the dark for a long time, until they finally managed to see the moonlight. Once they all climbed out they cheered.

"We're free!" cheered Killow.

"Come on people. We gotta get away and find a place to lay low." Ultravioet reminded.

Understanding, the members hurried away from the prison.

* * *

The following morning the kids were at their homes, packing their suitcases. At Xavier's he was getting his toothbrush out of its' holder, but his ice powers activated causing a frost patch to appear on the edge of the counter.

And as he got his toothbrush out, his hand slipped on the frost, causing him to fall on the edge.

"Xavier, is everything all right in there?" asked Zane, walking by.

"Oh, everything's fine, Dad." assured Xavier.

Felicia and Charlie were gathering their things.

"Let's see my blanket, clothes, hey where's my favorite book?" Felicia said to herself.

She then remembered, she lent it to Charlie, so she went to go get it from him.

"Hey, Charlie I need my book back."

"I don't have it." Charlie told her.

"I lent it you a couple days ago."

"I gave it back to you."

"No you didn't." said Felicia, starting to get upset.

But little did she knew as her temper grew, her fire powers ignited.

"Felicia, your powers." Charlie hissed.

She looked down, and saw that her hands were on fire.

"Kids, are you arguing in there?" called Skylor, as she walked towards the room.

Felicia quickly tried to put her hands out, Charlie tried to help, but his hands caught on fire too.

As the doorknob turned, they quickly calmed down and put their hands behind their backs.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Nothing, Mom." Felicia said quickly.

"I was just giving Felicia back her book." added Charlie.

Luckily their hands went out, and he gave it to her.

"All right, but no more fighting today." said Skylor, and she left.

"Whew what was close." he said.

"Yeah, now give me my book." Felica told him.

Nina and Eric were just about done packing, when their dad called them.

"Would you kids like a snack? We have those chocolate cookies you like so much." Jay told them.

"Yeah." the twins replied.

They sat down at the table, as Jay got the snacks ready. As they waited, Eric's hands started to get wet.

"Eric, your hands." Nina whispered.

Eric quickly tried to stop his powers, and Nina tried to calm him down.

But in trying to do this, her powers started, accidentally shocking him.

"Oww." he whispered.

"Sorry."

Finally their powers deactivated.

"Here you go, kids." said Jay setting some cookies and milk in front of them.

"Uh, thanks Dad." they replied.

At Siddie's house, she was putting her things into her suitcase, but as she went to go get some more clothes, she tripped, and her "earth punch" powers activated. When she landed on the floor, she sent a small earthquake through her house.

"Siddie, what's going on in there?" asked Opal, as she opened her door.

"Oh, nothing, Mama. I just tripped is all." Siddie answered.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well just be a little more careful." Opal told her, and she left.

"Whew, that was close." Siddie whispered.

And at the palace, Lydia had just finished packing, and was going to tell her parents. But she hurried out, she shot green energy out of her hand, and she knocked over a stack of books.

"How's the packing coming, sweetie?" asked Lloyd poking his head in.

"Uh, I just finished, Daddy." Lydia answered.

Then he noticed the fallen books.

"What happened here?"

"Oh, I just knocked them over."

"Well be sure to pick them up."

"I will."

* * *

From their secret hiding place in the city, the Sons of Garmadon had donned disguises, and started sneaking around in order to find out about more about the Ninja and their kids.

"What'd you find out?" Ultraviolet asked a member.

"The kids are going to Ninjago City Junior Summer Camp."

"Perfect."

"Ultraviolet, I've found a remote place just outside the city. An abandoned shoe factory." Killow informed.

"So now we have a place and an opportunity. You two know what to do next." Ultraviolet ordered two members.

They understood their orders, and went to work.

* * *

When the day finally came, the Ninja and their allies waited with the kids at the bus depot that morning.

"Now Xavier, remember to charge yourself up at night." said Pixal.

"I will, Mom."

"And keep yourself well oiled." reminded Zane.

"I'll remember, Dad."

"You'll be sure to keep an eye on your brother, right, Felicia?" asked Kai.

"I will, Dad."

"And both of you be sure to do that the counselors say." added Skylor.

"Don't worry, Mom. We will." said Charlie.

"You kids have everything?" Jay verified.

"Yep, we packed it all." Nina told him.

"That's good, we want you to have fun." said Nya.

"We will, Mom." replied Eric.

"You remember what your mom and I told you, Siddie?" asked Cole.

"Sucking venom from snake bites is a myth and don't touch anything you're not familiar with." Siddie told her parents.

"That's right, sweetie." said Opal.

"And if you need anything, just ask your counselor." Lloyd told Lydia.

"I will, Daddy." Lydia replied.

"You have a great time, Lydia." Added Harumi.

Then the bus came for the kids. It stopped and a man and woman stepped off wearing green pants and a blue and pink t-shirts.

"Hi, I'm Nathan and this is Patty. We're from Ninjago City Junior Summer Camp." said the man.

"We've come to pick up the kids." added the woman.

"Now children, have a nice time and we'll see you in two weeks." said Master Wu.

The adults loaded up their bags, and hugged their kids goodbye. Then all the kids got on, and waved to their parents as they rode off.

**That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. First Day of Relaxation

**Chapter 7: First Day of Relaxation **

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, and you'll see**

**Ariana Labastida: I'm glad**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Thx very much, they'll be a slight twist but I hope you'll like it anyway**

**Shelberama: Thx, I'm glad**

* * *

A few minutes after the kids' bus left, a tour bus pulled up. After it stopped, the driver got off.

"Good morning, Ninja and allies, I've come to take you all to Lotus Blossom Resort." he told them.

"Thank you, sir." replied Master Wu.

They loaded up their bags, and boarded the bus.

"This is going to be wonderful." replied Opal.

"I know, I've been looking forward to some time off." agreed Kai.

They drove for about an hour, until they finally saw the hotel. It was a large at least three story tall gray building, with shiny glass windows. The bus stopped in front of the hotel's revolving door, and let them out.

Several bellhops came out, and got their bags for them. They all walked in, and we amazed at the interior of the hotel. The floor was marble, bright chandeliers with small glass crystals hung from the ceiling, and nice works of art was hung on the walls.

"Welcome to the Lotus Blossom Resort, do you have a reservation?" asked the clerk.

"Yes, we have reservations to stay for two weeks, it's under Master Wu." Wu told him.

The clerk got on the computer, and looked it up.

"Ah, yes, we have you all listed. These bellhops will take you up to your rooms on the fifth floor."

The bellhops took their suitcases and led them to the elevators.

* * *

After riding, they got to the fifth floor, and one by one were escorted to their rooms, and each time the bellhops got tipped by them. Each room was a queen sized bed, patio, flat screen TV, mini fridge, dresser, closet, clean bathroom and shower, and many free items.

The rooms the Ninja and their spouses had each a separate room with a smaller bed, and TV, and dresser.

"Ah, this mattress is memory foam." replied Kai, as he lied down on it.

"And we have a nice view of the city." said Skylor as she walked in from the patio.

"Nya, the number of channels this TV has is amazing." Jay told her, as he flicked through the channels.

"That's great." Nya replied.

"Zane, I'm scanning the room, and I detect nothing hazardous." Pixal informed.

"I agree, there's no sign of any stains, parasites, or messes." added Zane.

"Hey, Opal, get a load of all the snacks they have. Soda, chips, candy bars, juice." said Cole, as he looked in the mini fridge.

"Great, now you won't have to go so far to get a midnight snack." Opal told him.

"While this isn't the palace it's pretty close." Harumi observed.

"You got that right." Lloyd agreed.

Dareth enjoyed his room, he immediately flopped down on the bed, and flicked on the TV.

Misako cleaned up the surfaces, and sprayed the bed, and Master Wu stepped outside to on the patio, and sipper some tea. After unpacking, they all met up outside.

"So what do we do first?" asked Jay.

"I say we all hit the spa." suggested Pixal.

"You all can do that, I'm going to check out the exercise room." Misako told them.

"I'm hitting the pool." Dareth informed.

"You all have fun, I'm going out for some air." Master Wu replied.

And they all broke up.

* * *

When the Ninja got to the spa, someone was there to help them.

"Welcome to the Lotus Blossom Resort Spa, the men's spa is to the right and the ladies' spa is to the left. Also you be needing these." said the worker, she held up ten watch-like devices.

"What are these?" asked Nya.

"Heart monitors. That way we know you're staying relaxed." she explained.

After putting the heart monitors on, they separated.

"Guess we'll see you ladies later." Lloyd told them.

"Have a nice time." Harumi replied.

They went their separate ways, and got changed in the locker rooms. The guys were given towels, and the ladies were given towels and robes. The first place the guys went was to get massages.

"(Sighs), this feels great." moaned Kai, as a masseuse massaged his back.

"I must say you sure have a lot of tension here, when was that last time you got a massage?" another masseuse asked Cole, as she massaged his shoulders.

"I can't even remember." Cole replied.

"Hey, do you think you could get my lower back, it's been killing me for days?" Jay requested.

"You got it sir."

Zane got a different kind of massage, instead of the masseuse using her hands to massage his back, she used a jackhammer.

"I must say, this is very relaxing." he replied.

"Can I interest you gentlemen in some lemonade and hors d'oeuvre?" asked a worker, as she held up a tray with drinks and food on it.

"Don't mind if I do." said Cole.

And each of them were served. The worker checked their monitors, and saw their hearts were beating at a slow steady rate.

"I wonder how the girls are liking their treatments?" wondered Lloyd.

* * *

In the ladies' spa, the girls were getting their feet, necks, and shoulders massaged.

"Oh man, this feels great." said Nya, as a masseur massaged her feet.

"I'm enjoying this too." added Pixal, a masseur was using a small jackhammer to massage her shoulders.

"I have to say, your neck seems very tense." a masseur told Skylor.

"Hey, I run the most popular noodle house in Ninjago, and I'm a mother of two." Skylor replied.

"Hello ladies, and how are we enjoying ourselves?" asked a worker.

"This is wonderful." Opal told him.

"We're certainly getting the royal treatment." replied Harumi.

"Judging by your heart monitors I can see you're telling the truth. Refreshments?" He offered them some iced tea and fruit.

"Thanks." said Nya.

And they took them, and continued on with back massaged.

* * *

After massages, the groups took rounds in the sauna.

"(Sighs), who knew sweating could feel so good?" asked Jay.

"You said, it." agreed Lloyd.

"Kai, do you think you could turn up the heat in here?" suggested Zane.

"No problem." answered Kai.

He ignited his fire powers, and heated the room even more. With the ladies they too were enjoying the heat.

"This is great for my pores." said Skylor.

"Even though I have no sweat glands, I find this refreshing." added Pixal.

"And to think we've been here for only ten minutes." said Opal.

* * *

Once they were finished with the spa, they met back up.

"So how'd it go, boys?" asked Nya.

"Those massages were great." Jay replied.

"My back hasn't felt this good in a long time." added Cole, bending back.

"We definitely deserved this." replied Harumi.

That evening, everyone went down to one of the restaurants for dinner.

"Now, everyone just order what they want." Master Wu told them.

"Everything looks great." said Misako opening the menu.

"I could get used to this." added Dareth.

The waiter came, took their orders, and after waiting for a while, their dinner was brought out, and they even left room for dessert. Once they were all finished eating, they said goodnight and went back up to their rooms.

"Well so far, I'm having a great time." Lloyd told Harumi as he changed into his pajamas.

"I second that." Harumi agreed, brushing her teeth.

"(Sighs), I have to say, that was probably some of the best food I've ever tasted." Cole replied, as he plopped down on his side of the bed.

"(Giggles), just be sure to be wary of how much you eat Cole. You don't want to gain too much weight in only two weeks." Opal warned, brushing her hair.

"Okay, so far I'm loving this." Jay told Nya, as he finished getting into his pajamas.

"I agree with you there." Nya replied, getting on the bed.

"Great spa treats, comfy rooms, good food. This is pretty sweet." said Kai.

"You said it, Kai." agreed Skylor.

"I have to say, Master Wu made a wise choice picking this place." said Zane.

"Yes. It's very nice here." replied Pixal.

And they all settled down, and went to sleep.

**That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Summer Camp Scam

**Welcome back readers, sorry 4 the delay, been busy lately, but enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Summer Camp Scam**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx **

**Shelberama: Thx, I'm glad 2 hear that**

* * *

**That same day**

The kids got on the bus and waved goodbye to their parents as they rode off.

"This is so exciting. I can't wait to get to camp." said Felicia.

"Me neither, I'm looking forward to swimming." replied Eric.

"I want to do some hiking." Lydia piped up.

"I'm curious to see what kind of activities we'll do." Xavier mentioned.

"I'd like to cook things on a campfire, especially s'mores." Siddie said.

"And sleeping under the stars." added Charlie.

"This is gonna be a great two weeks." declared Nina.

As the kids talked Nathan and Patty looked at each other with evil smiles, and put on face masks. Nathan pressed a button on the bus' dashboard, and from the ceiling small holes appeared.

From the holes, a mist came out, and filled the bus. As the kids breathes the mist in, they began to get really tired, and soon the talking ceased, and they all fell asleep.

"Now to the meeting place." Nathan told Patty.

And he drove the bus down another road, which led them away from the city.

* * *

Xavier slowly opened his eyes; he felt sort of groggy, and confused. He got up, and looked around, his friends were with him but they were all asleep. Then he realized that they weren't on the bus anymore, but they weren't at camp either.

It looked like they were in some sort of old building. And they were locked in some sort of metal room.

"Guys, wake up!" he urged.

The others slowly woke up, and like Xavier they felt the same way.

"W-what's going on?" wondered Nina.

"Where are we?" added Charlie.

"I don't know, how'd we get here?" asked Siddie.

"All I remember is we were on the bus, but then I fell asleep." Eric told her.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lydia told them.

"Me too." agreed Felicia.

The kids hurried to their feet, and looked for a way out. There weren't any windows, the door was locked, and there weren't any trap doors or openings.

"Okay, now this starting to get freaky." said Nina.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Hello, is anyone there?" called Xavier.

Ultraviolet, Killow, and couple other members of the Sons of Garmadon came into view.

"Hello, kids." Ultraviolet greeted evilly.

"Hey, I know who you guys are, you're the Sons of Garmadon." Felicia told them.

"My, my such a clever girl." complimented Killow.

"But our parents threw you in jail." Charlie replied.

"Those pesky Ninja couldn't keep us behind bars." a member said.

"What are you gonna do with us?" asked Lydia slightly frightened.

"It's a very detailed plan. See first we'll just hold you here for a while, then we'll ask for a ransom." Ultraviolet explained.

"I say you let us out right now." demanded Eric.

The adults just laughed.

"Sorry squirts, but that won't be happening anytime soon." Killow told them, and they all left.

The kids couldn't believe what was happening. Feeling no other choice, Lydia began to cry. Though her friends tried to comfort her, they soon began succumbing to tears.

* * *

After they had cried their tears, they sat in the corners.

"I can't believe this is happening." replied Siddie.

"Feels like we're trapped in a nightmare." added Charlie.

Felicia's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." she said.

"So am I. Too bad they took our bags, I had some snacks in mine." said Xavier.

Footsteps approached, and a member opened the door.

"Dinnertime, kiddos." he announced.

He dropped a bag on the floor, and he left locking the door behind him.

"What's in the bag?" wondered Nina.

Charlie opened it, and inside were some pieces of bread.

"Well at least it's something." he replied.

He then handed his friends a slice. They ate the bread, and continued to sit in silence. That night, the kids couldn't fall asleep, they were still frightened and missed their parents. As Xavier thought about their situation, his hands began to get covered in frost.

When he saw what he had done, something came to him.

"Guys, this room isn't made of vengestone." he informed.

"So?" asked Nina.

"Don't you remember? Our parents said vengestone stops their powers, but we still have ours."

The kids activated their powers, and saw that Xavier was right.

"The Sons of Garmadon don't know we've got our parents' powers, so we can use them to escape." Xavier finished.

"But our parents have had years of training and using their powers. We've only had them for a few days." Lydia reminded.

"Lydia has a point." agreed Charlie.

"Guys, we're the kids of the Ninja. They've gotten themselves into situations like this before, and they always prevailed." Felicia told them.

"Felicia's right, besides we're members of the SNNC, and we never get up." said Eric, pulling on his hood.

The others looked at each other, and then smiled as they pulled on their hoods.

"Ninja never quit." declared Siddie, putting her hand in the middle.

"Ninja never quit." the other said, putting their hands in too.

**That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. Coming up With a Plan

**Chapter 9: Coming up with a Plan**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

**Shelberama: Thx for the comment**

* * *

The next morning at the Lotus Blossom Resort, the Ninja, Master Wu, Misako, and Dareth were downstairs getting breakfast.

"You know breakfast seems to taste better when you don't have to cook it yourself." Opal mentioned, as she got some pancakes.

"I have to agree with you, Opal." added Zane, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

As Harumi got her breakfast, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She saw some kids getting some cereal out of the machines. It reminded her of serving Lydia her breakfast in the mornings.

"Something wrong, dear?" Misako asked her.

"Oh, no, everything's fine." Harumi told her.

* * *

After eating breakfast, they decided to lounge by the pool. After changing into their bathing suits, they went to the outdoor pool, since it was such a nice day. As Nya and Jay were lounging in the chairs they spotted two kids in the pool splashing each other.

"Take that." said one.

"Eat this." the other said back.

"(Chuckles), you know who they remind me of?" Jay asked Nya.

"Nina and Eric." Nya replied.

The two then went quiet, thinking about their kids in the back of their minds. Once they were done at the pool, they decided to go for more spa treatments. In the men's spa, the guys were getting facials.

"You know, it's sort of weird having green goo spread on your face." Kai piped up.

"Oh, this is not just goo sir. It's all natural facial cream that really rejuvenates the skin." the worker told him.

"She has a point." Lloyd replied as two cucumbers were put on his eyes.

Zane had car wax put on his face instead of cream. After about forty-five minutes, they had the masks removed.

"Well that felt nice." said Jay.

"I'm glad. Would you gentlemen care for some cookies?" a worker wondered offering a plate of cookies.

"Don't mind if I do." agreed Cole, taking one.

As he bit into it, it tasted familiar.

"Hey are these double fudge?"

"Why yes they are."

"What's so special about the cookies, Cole?" wondered Zane.

"Double fudge are Siddie's favorite. If Opal and I aren't careful she'll eat an entire pack." Cole chuckled.

Eating the cookies made him wonder what Siddie was currently doing.

* * *

With the ladies, they were getting their pedicures and manicures.

"I can't remember the last time I had a proper manicure." said Skylor, as she got her nails filed.

"Yeah, feels great." agreed Nya.

As Pixal looked through a magazine while getting her feet done, she spotted an ad. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Pixel?" asked Opal.

"Nothing, it's just this video game, Ninja Face-off is Xavier's favorite game."

"Cool." replied Harumi.

Pixal wondered how her son was doing.

* * *

Earlier that morning, back at the factory the kids were trying to come up with a plan.

"Okay first thing we need to do is get out of this room. Siddie, do you think you can break down that door?" asked Xavier.

"I can try." Siddie replied.

She walked up to the door, and slammed her fists together activating her earth power. With a mighty punch, she managed to put a dent in the door.

"Didn't get it."

"Keep trying, Siddie." encouraged Nina.

Siddie kept punching, and managed to break the door down. The kids quietly cheered, and scurried out of the room, and down the hall. When they came to a corner, they stopped. Carefully they took a peek and saw two members.

"What now?" whispered Eric.

"I got this, guys." Nina whispered back.

She activated her lightening powers, and gave the two a powerful shock, causing them to pass out.

"Good work, Nina." complimented Charlie.

And they kept going. A little later, a member came to bring the kids their breakfast, but when she saw the door had been broken down, and the room empty, she dropped the bag of food, and hurried to tell the others.

"Ultraviolet, Killow!" she cried.

"What is it?" asked Ultraviolet.

"T-the kids, they've they've escapes."

"What!" exclaimed Killow.

"How could they escape, that door was locked." replied Ultraviolet.

"I don't know."

"(Growls), find them!" Ultraviolet ordered.

The word of the escaped kids reached most of the members, and they started looking for them. As the kids made their way, they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"They're coming." whispered Felicia.

"We've gotta hide." said Xavier.

They ducked into an old room, and he used his scanners to look for a place to hide, he managed to locate one.

"We can hide in the ceiling, come on." he said.

They climbed on some old chairs, and desks and managed to push one of the ceiling tiles open, and they all climbed inside and put the tile back in place. It was dark, but Xavier turned on his built in lights.

"Well we should be safe for now." he told his friends.

"But what do we do now?" wondered Lydia.

"First let's just stay in the ceiling for a while, then we can figure out what to do." replied Felicia.

So the kids stayed up in the ceiling safe from the Sons of Garmadon for now.

* * *

At the resort, everyone was in the exercise room.

"Master Wu this was a lovely idea." Misako told him, as she rode on an exercise bike.

"Thank you, Misako. Are you all enjoying yourselves?" Master Wu, as he sat and watched.

"You know it." replied Opal, while she was on an elliptical machine.

"Come on Darreth, you can do it." encouraged Kai.

Darreth was running on a treadmill and the guys were watching him.

"What's going on over there?" asked Nya, as she lifted some weights.

"We're helping Darreth loose a couple of pounds." explained Cole.

"(Pants), how (pants) much longer." asked Darreth out of breath.

"Five more minutes." replied Jay.

"Well this is fun, but I'm gonna hit the showers." said Skylor, getting her towel.

As she went to the ladies showers, she saw two kids dragging their mom by the arms.

"Come on, Mom, we gotta get to the pool."

"Yeah, hurry."

"Calm down, kids. The pool's not going anywhere."

Skylor smiled, that reminded her of Felicia and Charlie.

**That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. Parental Instinct

**Chapter 10: Parental Instinct**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

* * *

Back at the factory, the Sons of Garmadon kept looking for the kids, completely unaware that they were in the ceiling.

"Okay, here's the plan. We have to get out of the factory, and get help." Xavier told his friends.

"But how?" wondered Lydia.

"First we crawl through the air duct, and see where it leads to." informed Felicia.

So they all pulled on their hoods, and started crawling down the air duct. They continued to crawl, until the came to an opening covered by a vent.

"What's ahead?" asked Charlie.

Siddie looked through the vent, and saw a room with two members looking around for the kids.

"They're not in here."

"I don't get it, how can we lose seven kids?"

When they left the room, they broke down the vent and landed on the floor.

"Whew, it was getting kinda cramped in there." said Nina.

"Okay, first before we do anything, we should lock that door." mentioned Eric.

"I got it." replied Siddie, and she locked the door.

"Okay, now that they know we've escaped we're going to have to be on our toes." said Xavier.

"But how do we get out of the factory?" wondered Felicia.

"We obviously can't just go wandering around." reminded Charlie.

"Right, I suggest we stay in the ceiling." suggested Nina.

"I agree." added Eric.

"Right, also if we keep crawling around, we should come to the outside of the factory sooner or later." Xavier told them.

When they heard footsteps coming back, they quickly scurried back up the air duct, and unlocked the door. They continued to crawl around the ducts all day, taking rest stops in empty rooms. This lasted all day.

* * *

At the resort, the Ninja and their allies had just finished dinner, and were now getting ready for bed.

"So...are you having a nice time?" Pixal asked Zane, as they sat up in bed.

"Yes, it's very relaxing here." he answered.

The two were quiet for a second. Then Zane spoke.

"I know what you're thinking. I miss him too."

In Kai and Skylor's suite, Kai was brushing his teeth, while Skylor was getting settled into bed.

"The room certainly is quiet." she mentioned.

"Yeah, they really soundproof these rooms." agreed Kai, as he headed over to the bed.

They didn't hear the sound of cartoons playing on TV, or the voices of their kids playing together.

"Wonder how they're getting along." Skylor piped up.

Jay and Nya were just changing into their pajamas.

"So this is the life." Jay told her.

"Yeah, no having to get up and go to work, no cooking meals, no...kids for two weeks." replied Nya.

"No putting them to bed, no tending to them." added Jay.

The two then just stared at each other. Cole and Opal were at the sink, Cole was washing his face while Opal brushed her hair.

"So you enjoy your dinner?" asked Opal.

"Yeah, especially dessert." Cole replied.

"Yeah, you dug into that chocolate cake like Siddie...chomps on cookies."

The two grew quiet when she mentioned their daughter.

"(Sighs) well goodnight, Rumi." said Lloyd.

"Good night, Lloyd." replied Harumi.

When Lloyd turned off the light, they noticed how dark the room was.

"Gee, sure is dark in here." observed Lloyd.

"Yeah reminds me of when we put Lydia to bed. We always turn on her little green nightlight, so she won't be scared." added Harumi.

The two lied awake, thinking about their princess.

* * *

The following morning, the kids woke up in the air ducts.

"(Yawns), morning guys." greeted Charlie.

The others slowly replied.

"Okay, let's see if we can get out of here today." said Felicia.

"I'd love some breakfast. When was the last time we ate?" wondered Eric.

"Uh, I think two days ago." replied Siddie.

"I know this is uncomfortable guys, but we gotta keep going." Xavier told them.

So they kept going. Down below in a room, Ultraviolet was extremely angry.

"Where could those kids be? They couldn't have just vanished into thin air." she snapped.

"We've searched just about everywhere. Where else could they be?" wondered Killow.

Up in the ceiling, the kids heard voices below them.

"This is crazy." they heard a member say.

"They're kids of the Ninja what do you except?" another one answered.

"Shh." Nina told her friends.

They carefully crawled on, but they hit a weak spot, and they all fell through the ceiling onto the floor.

"What the..." a member asked.

After the kids got through their daze, they saw the members smiling evilly at them.

"Uh oh." whispered Lydia.

* * *

Meanwhile at the resort, the adults were at the spa. The ladies were getting facials and the guys were in the sauna.

"You know guys, this is a nice, but I'm beginning to miss Lydia." Harumi told them.

"I miss Felicia and Charlie too." agreed Skylor.

"Maybe we should give the camp a call." suggested Opal.

"Yeah, hey can we get a cell phone here?" Nya asked a worker.

"Yes, ma'am." the worker replied.

A cell phone was brought, and Nya called the camp.

"Ninjago City Junior Summer Camp." a woman said on the line.

"Hello this is Nya Walker." Nya told her.

"The Water Ninja?"

"Yes the same. I was wondering if I could speak to my kids Nina and Eric Walker."

"Just a moment."

After a couple minutes, she came back on.

"I'm sorry, but your kids aren't here."

"You mean they're out hiking or canoeing?" wondered Nya.

"No I mean, they're not here as in they never came here." the woman clarified.

"What?" asked Nya.

The heart rate monitor she was wearing started to beep faster.

"Nya, what's wrong?" wondered Misako.

Nya quickly put the cell phone on speaker.

"What about Xavier, Felicia, Charlie, Siddie, and Lydia Garmadon?"

"None of those kids ever came either."

The ladies quickly hurried over to the phone.

"But they were picked up two days ago from two of your counselors." Pixal said into the phone.

"What were their names?"

"Nathan and Patty." Opal told her.

"We don't have any counselors here by those names."

Now all their heart monitors were beeping fast, as Nya hung up the phone. The door opened and a worker came in.

"Hello, ladies. And how're we doing?" he asked.

He got his answer when they all rushed by him out hurried out of the room, not evening bothering to put on their shoes or rub the green cream off their faces.

* * *

In the sauna the guys were just coming out of the sauna and went into the locker rooms to get changes.

"Well there's nothing like sweating for fun." replied Darreth, as he dried off his hair.

Suddenly the girls came bursting through the doors.

"Lloyd!" Harumi shrieked.

The guys quickly wrapped themselves with their towels.

"What's going on here?" asked Wu.

"You guys can't be in here this is the men's locker room." Lloyd told them.

"We just called the camp, the kids aren't there." Skylor told them.

"What?" asked Kai, his heart monitor starting to beep faster.

"Apparently they never arrived at camp, and the counselors who picked them up didn't work for the camp." explained Pixal.

The guys became as frantic as the ladies, they quickly threw on their clothes and hurried out of locker room.

**That's chapter 10, plz review**


	11. To the Rescue

**Chapter 11: To the Rescue **

**Phetiamwantip: I will and you'll see**

* * *

The adults were frantic, if the kids never arrived at the camp where had they been for two days?

"This can't be happening." said Harumi.

"What could've happened to them?" wondered Darreth.

"Please, please, calm down." Master Wu told them.

"Calm down? Master, our kids could be who knows where with who knows who, and you're telling us to calm down!?" Kai snapped.

"Kai, please." Pleaded Skylor.

"Uh excuse me." a worker said coming up to them.

"What!?" everyone snapped.

"I noticed your heart monitors are skyrocketing, so if you want I can escort you back to the spa..." he tried to say, but Nya snapped at him.

"Forget the stupid spa! We have an emergency with our kids!"

"How could this happen?" wondered Opal.

As he thought, Cole saw something on a TV screen that caught his eye.

"Guys, look." he said, pointing at it.

Everyone looked at the TV, and saw that Gayle Gossip was standing outside Kryptarium Prison.

"This Gayle Gossip, live from Kryptarium Prison. There's still be no word of the escaped inmates." she announced.

"Escapes inmates?" wondered Pixal.

"You heard me, escaped inmates. A few days ago the Sons of Garmadon escaped, and disappeared. We'll now have a few words from the warden."

Everyone looked at each other.

"The Sons of Garmadon escaped?" piped up Jay.

"And our kids are missing. I don't want to say this guys, but by my analysis..." Zane replied.

"We got it, Zane." said Jay.

It was clear that the Sons of Garmadon had the kids.

* * *

Back at the factory, the kids were re-captured, and taken to Killow and Ultraviolet.

"(Chuckles), so you thought you could outsmart us, huh?" she asked them.

"Thought you could be Ninja, like your parents?" added Killow.

The kids didn't reply.

"Now we just have to think of something else to do with you." Ultraviolet said, as she thought.

"Felicia." whispered Xavier.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Do you think you can start up your fire powers?"

"I think so."

"On my signal, do it."

Ultraviolet and Killow turned back towards them.

"NOW!" Xavier yelled.

Felicia ignited her fire powers, and shot fire at the two. The two screamed, and covered themselves. Once they saw the opportunity they hurried out of the room and split up.

When the fire died down, Ultraviolet and Killow saw that the kids were gone again.

"(Growls) those kids have powers too?" growled Killow.

"Spread out and find them." Ultraviolet ordered.

* * *

The adults quickly hurried outside, and looked around for transportation.

"Hey, we can use that." said Misako.

She pointed to a tram, that was just letting people off. They all hurried up to the driver. She was surprised and confused to see the ladies in facial masks and slippers, and the guys in sloppy clothes and sandals.

"May I help you?"

"Look this a matter of life and death, our kids are in trouble. We need to borrow your tram." Jay told her.

"Uh...I guess..."

They all quickly got on the tram, and pushed the driver off.

"Thanks. Don't worry, we'll bring it back." called Skylor.

And they drove away from the resort.

"How are we gonna find them?" asked Opal.

"Maybe we can get a fix on Xavier's signal." suggested Zane.

"Xavier has a signal?" wondered Kai.

"Yes, we robots have always have a type of homing device so we're able to locate each other." explained Pixal.

Zane opened up the compartment on his arm, and put in his son's code. after waited a minute, he got a fix on Xavier's location.

"I've got it, go right."

Cole turned the tram right, and they rode off to save their kids.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids has split up so they could have a better chance of not being caught. Xavier was running with two members on his tail. Thinking quickly, he used his ice powers to make the floor slippery.

This caused the members to slip, and fall, giving him a chance to get away. A member had just caught Felicia, but she activated her fire powers, and touched his arm, burning him.

"Owww!" he yelled in pain, as he let her go.

She used that distraction to get away. Nina seemed to be caught at a dead end, with three members ready to grab her. But she shocked them with her lightening powers, and while they were trying to get out of their daze, she hurried away.

Eric had hidden on a shelf on a room, but the members were in there looking for him. He felt something fall on his arm, and saw that he was right under a leaking pipe. Getting an idea, he used his water powers to draw the water from the pipe, and sprayed the Sons of Garmadon.

While they rubbed the water out of their eyes, he managed to escape. Charlie was currently being chased down a hallway by another member. "What to do, what to do?" he asked himself. As he ran, he saw Nina running towards him, she too was being chased.

As they passed each other, Charlie touched Nina, and was temporarily allowed to use lightening powers. He shocked the woman chasing him, and she went down. Siddie unfortunately was being chased by huge Killow.

"Get back here, you little brat." he commanded.

As she ran, Siddie saw an old table lying in the middle of the way. Using her super strength, she picked up the table, and threw it at Killow. He fell back as soon as the table hit him, and Siddie kept running.

Lydia had the scariest face-off of all, and that was with Ultraviolet.

"Looks like it's just you and me, little princess." she sneered.

Lydia gulped, and started up her energy powers. Green light shot out of her hands, and Ultraviolet kept jumping around to dodge them. She then shot down an old shelf, which fell on Ultraviolet, giving Lydia a chance to get away.

* * *

The adults followed Zane's directions, and came to the abandoned factory.

"This is the place." declared Zane.

"You sure they're in there?" asked Darreth.

"Positive." Pixal replied.

Without another word, everyone hurried into the factory. Inside the kids managed to get back together in a small hiding place in an empty room.

"We can't keep running forever." Lydia told them.

"So what do we do?" wondered Charlie.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open. The kids gasped, as they saw the Sons of Garmadon come in.

"We have you now, you little brats." sneered Killow.

The kids froze with fear, as the members walked towards them. Just as Killow was about to grab them, he was hit in the back by a blast of green energy.

"What the?" asked Ultraviolet, turning around.

Behind them stood the Ninja, their spouses, Master Wu, Darreth, and Misako all very angry.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back away from those kids right now." threatened Nya.

"Wanna make us, Water Lily?" Ultraviolet asked her.

Everyone attacked, and the kids were happily shocked to see their parents. Knowing that they needed their help, they activated their powers. Kai shot fireballs from his hands to throw at the members, and Felicia joined in.

This shocked Kai.

"Felicia...you have fire powers?"

"You bet, Dad." she replied.

Jay gave the Sons of Garmadon members quite a shock with his lightening, and was surprised when he saw Nina doing the exact same thing.

"Nina, you have powers?" he asked her.

"Shocking isn't it?" Nina giggled.

As Zane froze some of the members, Xavier helped him out.

"Xavier, when did you learn to do that?" Zane asked him.

"Uh, recently." Xavier told his dad.

Cole activated his RX powers, and punched the members right out of the room.

"Cole look out!" cried Opal, as she fought some members off.

Cole looked behind him, three members were coming at him fast. Before they could get to him, a chair fell on them. Confused Cole, looked in the direction the chair came from, and saw Siddie in a fighting stance with her hands and arms glowing orange.

"Siddie, did you do that?" he asked in disbelief.

"You bet. Did I get them?"

"Yes, you did." Lloyd fired green energy balls and beams at his enemies.

As he kept firing, another green beam of energy zapped another member.

"What the...?"

He looked, and saw Lydia firing green energy beams from her hands.

"Lydia, you're using my elemental powers."

"Trying, Daddy."

Nya used her water powers to fight the members, and Eric stood beside her using his water powers.

"Eric...when did you get powers?" she asked.

"A while ago, Mom." Eric explained.

Skylor used the powers of the Ninja to fight, and as she did, she saw as Charlie ran around touching his friends, he was able to use their powers.

"Charlie?" she questioned.

After a long hard battle, the Ninja were able to defeat the Sons of Garmadon (again). After calling the police, they came and arrested them all. After the commissioner thanked them, the Ninja shared a warm reunion with their kids.

"Xavier, thank goodness you're safe." Pixal said, hugging her son.

"Are you all right, son?" wondered Zane.

"I'm fine, Mom and Dad." Xavier answered.

"Those guys didn't hurt you did they?" Kai asked Felicia and Charlie.

"No, we're fine." replied Charlie.

"If anything happened to you two, I don't know what we'd do." Skylor told them.

"We missed you guys." Felicia said.

"We thought we were goners for sure." Eric told his parents.

"Yeah, we're glad to see you." added Nina.

"So are we, kids." said Jay.

"Nothing could keep us from you." Nya replied.

"Siddie sweetheart, thank goodness you're safe." Opal told her daughter.

"When we found out you weren't at the camp, we got so worried." Cole added.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again." Siddie said, hugging them both.

"I was so scared." Lydia told her family.

"Don't worry, Lydia, it's all over now." Harumi comforted.

"You were very brave sweetie." added Misako.

"Yeah, just like a Ninja." Lloyd told her.

Darreth was holding back tears of joy as he watched the reunions.

Master Wu stepped forward.

"I'm glad you are all safe, you were very strong and brave. We officially have the new Elemental Masters." he replied.

**That's chapter 11, plz review**


	12. Family Vacation

**Chapter 12: Family Vacation**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Thx **

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, hope u like this chapter**

**Shelberama: Thx, glad u liked that part**

* * *

After collecting their kids' bags, everyone drove back to the resort.

"So are we gonna still go to the camp?" asked Nina.

"Actually you kids are coming back to the resort with us." said Jay.

"But I thought you said this vacation was just for adults?" wondered Charlie.

"Well we figured after what you kids went through you deserve some relaxation time too." Kai told him.

"Besides, we missed you kids." Zane replied.

"Really?" asked Xavier.

"Of course we did." added Pixal.

All the kids looked at each other.

"By the way, why didn't you guys tell us you got your powers?" wondered Cole.

"Well...we didn't want to bother you guys." answered Siddie.

"Bother us?" asked Opal.

"What Siddie means is you all were really busy, tired, and stressed out." clarified Felicia.

"Yeah, we thought it was better if you didn't know." added Lydia.

"Oh kids, we may have been tired, but you all are our number one priorities." Lloyd told them.

"We are?" asked Eric.

"Yes." replied Nya.

"Well we missed you too." Charlie told them.

"We're so glad you all are safe and sound." Skylor told her son.

When they got back to the resort, the kids were taken to their parents' rooms, and after ordered some food from room service, the kids turned in for a good rest.

* * *

The next morning, the kids slept until 9:00 and that's when their parents woke them up. Once they were all washed up and dressed they went downstairs for breakfast. While the adults sat at a table, the kids sat at their own little kids' table.

"I can't believe your kids have powers now." Darreth told them.

"Neither can we. It seems like only yesterday when we discovered our own powers." said Jay.

"Well things are gonna be a whole lot more interesting now." replied Misako, as she looked at the kids.

After breakfast instead of hitting the spa the Ninja decided to spend some quality time with their kids.

"Hey, Xavier what do you say we head over to the arcade? They have Ninja Face-off." suggested Zane.

"Yeah, Dad. I bet I can beat you." Xavier told him.

"Father vs son, who will win?" wondered Pixal, as the three headed to the arcade.

Kai and Skylor decided to take a walk with the Felicia and Charlie.

"Hey kids, have I ever told you the story of how I met your mother and was in the Tournament of Elements?" Kai asked them.

"Yeah, it's our favorite story." replied Felicia.

"Would you care to hear it again?" asked SKylor.

"You bet." answered Charlie.

"It all started about a year after Zane was supposedly destroyed by the Overlord." started Kai.

* * *

Nya and Jay decided to take the twins down to the pool to swim around.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, want to join us in a water fight?" asked Nina.

"Sure kids, how we playing?" asked Jay, as he and Nya got into the water.

"Boys vs girls." replied Nina.

"Then let's wash your father and brother away sweetie." Nya told her daughter.

And the four started splashing each other. In the exercise room, Siddie was showing her parents her new strength.

"See, Daddy I'm like you now." she said, as she held a ten pound weight with only one hand.

"I see, do you think you can lift a 15 pound one?" asked Cole.

"Yeah."

She took the weight from him, and held it high in the air.

"(Giggles), look, Mama." "I see, sweetie. You're very strong." Opal complimented.

Siddie put the weights down, and jumped into her father's arms.

"Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure, I bet all that weight lifting worked up an appetite." said Cole.

Opal playfully rolled her eyes.

"Now I got two of them." she whispered.

Lydia and her parents were in their suite relaxing after spending some time outside.

"Hey, Lydia your favorite show's on." called Lloyd.

"Yay." Lydia cheered coming into the room.

"Wanna watch it with us?" asked Harumi.

"Yeah."

Lydia climbed onto the bed, and snuggled up to her father. Each of the families were very happy. This was the best way to relax, with a family vacation.

**The End. Thank you all for your reviews and I'm happy to announce I'm going to be continuing my story, Young Ninjas, and I'll be taking requests for story ideas. Just leave them in the reviews if you have any**


End file.
